


Next-Gens and the Misleading Events

by RandomDoesStuff



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Work In Progress, only headcannons now but i'll add something dw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomDoesStuff/pseuds/RandomDoesStuff
Summary: We are currently aware of the group of Next-Gens, correct. While on the track they seem to be all... you know, a lot of their inner selves can lead their outer presence to be misleading, dude. What's missing is a story that presents these events in the worst way possible, with constantly updating tales and even a few minor personality headcannons!!I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I did thinking about these bits super late at night (sleeping is NOT an option)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Next-Gens and the Misleading Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story contains PLENTY of personality headcannons for our lovely racers, so why not summarize them? (this is for a good cause dw I need these too)
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll use all of the characters, but having notes on all of them just in case is always a handy dandy thing :) These will be headcannons that I use in all of my Cars/Next-Gen-related works, unless otherwise

This story contains PLENTY of personality headcannons for our lovely racers, so why not summarize them? (this is for a good cause dw I need these too)

J.D. McPillar:  
Smart with a bad influence. He loves racing, takes the sport seriously, and is really kind! Usually, others would come to him for advice, but I’m not sure if that’s uhh… a good idea. Even his head can spill a few beans!.  
He’s got plenty of friends but is closest to cars like Chris Romin’ and Harvey Rodcap.

Erik Braker:  
LOVES pizza rolls. Oh my god, don’t get me started.  
Erik is basically almost J.D.’s opposite, being super dumb but very comical (which requires intel. Trust me, I did research)! There was this one time where he got asked by a fan “death or destruction?” and he replied with “they’re the same image.” Another day he made a joke asking people to insert their identity cards and ended up with 15 of them. Uhh….

Bubba Wheelhouse (Jr.):  
In this house, he is KING. In this building, we RESPECT Bubba Wheelhouse.  
Bubba can be crazy sarcastic sometimes, often resulting in scarring his friends by mistake. He always apologizes afterwards, though, and the way he looks is just *grabs self’s heart*. He’s not a fan of ice cream. The aftertaste is just- no.  
He is best friends with Danny Swervez, Ryan Laney, and Chase Racelott, and their friendship reflects that of a group of friends in those vlog videos you watch (Yes I know you watch those). Bubba spends most of his time with Chase, so they’re basically inseparable.

Flip Dover:  
Also very comedic! Him and Erik go hand-in-hand.  
Flip is always very supportive in the activities, opinions, and positive health and well-being of his peers and would catch a grenade for them (*CouGH cOuGh* SPiKey *hAcKK* cHRis). He loves cartoons, pranks, and scams just to see the others’ reactions.

Chris Roamin’:  
Loves the sport of racing :) he doesn’t mind which place he gets, as he’s positive that he’ll get a better position next time if he doesn’t do too hot. He loves the events that take place on the track; only the racers are aware of them lol. He’s obsessed with his sponsor for some odd reason and has a VERY close relationship with his hauler. They’re almost like relatives!  
Unlike Flip, he prefers movies. The suspense and plot that takes place in film is a lot better in his opinion rather than the bunch of one-shots he watches. Chris is such a good man, but easy to temper, so please don’t be too rough on him, please!! He’s buddies to Flip Dover and Spikey Fillups, and socializes with Danny Swervez every now and then.

Harvey Rodcap:  
(Before I get started, Harvey has recently become one of my favorite next-gens for NO REASON. I really like his design, but that’s only half of the purpose asdhasbfb)  
Harvey is very proud to be a part of the Next-Gens! He thinks he was born at the right time to be included in this group of millennials that he would soon get to know and love. His trailer is JUNKY but his hauler doesn’t really mind too much… as long as he doesn’t procrastinate! Harvey and his hauler are VERY close. They’re almost like relatives in a sense! They often go out before and after races just to hang out, maybe grab some fast food. Harvey chugs his beverages like a MADMAN!

Danny Swervez:  
Danny can be kind of antisocial at times, according to others, but in reality, he’s just aware of the stupidity of his friends (he means this lightheartedly). While he does feel carefree around them, he finds a lot of himself in Chase, as their love for their career is an obsessive one, almost. Whenever the group goes out to the store, the two of them are more likely to buy a bunch of racing merchandise rather than something actually needed (sometimes).  
He’s a fan of ice cream, probably. Perhaps mint’s his favorite. Something definite is his terminology, and his use of the word “bro’ is HIGHLY excessive. He respects the latter racer, Bobby Swift, a lot, and promises to keep his racing career running in his veins (does this term make sense...?).

Jackson Storm:  
You know Jackson already, right? WRONG! What you’ve experienced about him is off-the-charts of who he actually is aha!  
Storm’s a good guy, don’t worry! As long as they don’t get in his way too much (Cruz Ramirez being the only exception because he really doesn’t have a lot of friends among the racers, if any, and she’s trying to get to know him better so...), he’s pretty cool towards others. As much as he uses it to describe others’ state of being, Storm’s nerves are the most easy to touch, as he’s super sensitive about losing and currently can’t phantom a loss. That pride might result in his greatest weakness, but does he know that? I don’t know. I can’t read minds :)  
Like Harvey Rodcap, Storm is super close to his hauler, Gale. She’s like the mother who's gotten way into their child’s sports life, providing him with anything he may want and need that’ll benefit him on and off the track. His crew chief, Ray, is very similar in a way, but focuses more on his personality and attitude- look, the whole cast of IGNTR highly respects Storm, and he respects them, too. Period.

Ryan Laney:  
Ryan, Ryan, Ryan. Did you hear me calling you? >:/  
Ryan’s a racer full of personality, and when it comes to the crowd, he’s a fan favorite. His heart’s the size of a garage and it’s got room for a lot of cars! He’s a people person, to put sortly.  
Some of Ryan’s closest friends (keyword being “some”) are J.D. McPillar, Danny Swervez, Chase Racelott, Bubba Wheelhouse, Cruz Ramirez, Cam Spinner, and Aaron Clocker. He and Cruz often share ideas and what-not when it comes to racing, and he highly respects her for that. He even invites her to hang out with him and his “vlog” friends (lmao) in hopes that she can become a part of them, too. Thanks, Inside :)

Chase Racelott:  
This guy thinks his name fits the sport perfectly, and I don’t even need to explain that bit!  
Chase is CRAZY about racing. Chase is CRAZY about snacks. Chase is CRAZY about Bubba Wheelhouse (HE’S SUCH A COOL GUY!!). Chase is CRAZY.  
Being a Vitoline sponsor was the perfect choice, seeing how he had an older relative who was in great need of something like it. Chase handed over the free one he received from the team when they told him about its purpose, as he had never really heard about it before until he started racing.  
Chase likes cartoons almost as much as Flip Dover, but he knows he’ll never get on his level. Level of what? Nothing, just his level. Other than his group of friends, Chase often socializes with Richie Gunzit and Paul Conrev, simply about their day and the sorts. The three of them eat out sometimes, which is nice :)

Timid “Tim” Treadless:  
I’m gonna say this first and on the spot: Tim highly rivals Jackson Storm (or at least their companies do. Tim and Storm socialize every now and then, but never in a negative manner… most of the time). He’s not his biggest fan, but he doesn’t think he’s a bad guy either!  
Tim is pals with Aaron Clocker and the two of them are often joined with Jim Reverick and H.J. Hollis, who are just willing to have a good time with some of their fellow racers both during races and otherwise. Also, just because Tim’s full name is “Timid” does NOT mean he’s a timid guy, stfu >:’(  
Tim’s personality highly varies, as he doesn’t really have an obvious default. One thing’s for sure, he gets flustered easily! Say something about him, regardless of topic, and he gets as red as a Carolina reaper when you’re all like “time to get jalapeño face, Tim lmao!!).

Cam Spinner:  
Y’know, I love Cam Spinner. His smile is just :D like he’s such a good boy!  
Another thing is that Cam LOVES Triple Dent Gum, but he loves its theme song twice as much (IDK if twice is accurate enough lol)! He sings it during the middle of races and he might’ve been doing that before he accidently caused the crash in Cars 3. Ironic!  
As far as Cam’s relationships, he’s close to both Jackson Storm and Cruz Ramirez, while also being friends with Ryan Laney, but no one, NO ONE, can meet his standards the same way Rich Mixon does (that’s Cam’s best friend, in case you couldn’t catch it ;))! The two of them do everything together, and I mean that quite literally, too. It’s very rare that you’ll see them apart, and they usually aren’t themselves without each other. I’m convinced that they’re a single entity at this point like are- are they soul mates or something? I’m gonna be up late at night thinking about this, aren’t I?  
Cam is overly goofy and comedic, and has a charm that can get into anyone’s feels without him or them even being aware of it! 

Ed Truncan:  
There’s not much to say about Ed, but he’s cool, regardless :) He’s not the nicest, however. There was this one time he was giving out bags of gummies he calls “Kudos” to whoever wanted them as an assignment from his crew chief in hopes that he can make at least a few cars smile! He snuck a few in his mouth, but a majority went to the public.  
If Ed could count someone as a friend, Spikey Fillups might have to be the closest it can get. Spikey doesn’t really care how you act or who you are, Ed thinks, as long as you’re true to yourself. Ed proved to be true to himself after he ate those Kudos, for sure.

Steve LaPage:  
STEVE LAPAGE, DUDE. HE AIN'T SLICK. IT WOULD’VE BEEN STEVE LASLICK. HE’S PAGE.  
Steve loves racing, sure, but VIDEO GAMES??? YES! Minecraft specifically, because there’s a character that shares his name lmao. His favorite part about racing is witnessing the track’s lights illuminate right before his eyes. They’re really trippy, thought, because it happens when he least expects it. Plus, do you know how BRIGHT those lights are???  
He doesn’t have many friends among the racers (other than Ryan, maybe), but he does socialize with J.D. McPillar and Michael Rotor every now and then. He also had this bonding experience with Flip Dover where the two of them managed to sneak a few extra bags of Ed Truncan’s Kudos gummies while he was passing them out one day. 

Rich Mixon:  
(Rich is also a major favorite of mine hi Rich ilysm)  
It’s hard to give a base to Rich when it comes to his personality, because you’ll be like “oh yeah Rich? He’s pretty cool, I guess” to “Oh my god I hate him so much” and back to “oh yeah, Rich? He’s pretty cool, I guess” in a matter of SECONDS. I don’t know if it’s just him saying random stuff he doesn’t mean, mainly due to him being utterly flattered, or what, but I can guarantee you he’s working on it :)  
When it comes to racing, Rich’s main goal is just move fast or don’t move at all. Period. If you can’t handle the speeds, what’s the point of racing, right? He found Cruz’s first appearance to the track pretty impressive because, for a trainer, she could handle herself on the track pretty well. However he still wasn’t very sure if she really belonged, seeing Jackson Storm’s words ringing with truth rather than just something to make her feel out of place. She’s proven to be eligible, though, and he tells her just that, too. They ended up being close friends and pulled Storm in with them just to show him that Cruz belonged just as much as any of them.  
Speaking of which (I promise this’ll wrap it up I just have a lot I wanna say about Rich okay?), Rich was kind of a jerk himself during his early days of his racing career. He would kind of spit harmful bars (not literally lmao) at the others, and oftentimes he’d laugh about it as if it were a joke. It wasn’t until he started messing with Cam Spinner that he decided to flip over his attitude. Whatever rudeness Rich spat at Cam, the Triple Dent racer always took it lightly, even got a few laughs out of it. The more it happened, Rich got oddly attracted to Cam, both in a way that made him want to keep insulting him in hopes that it’d rattle his feels and in a positive way that doesn’t need explaining because this is FAR too long lol!! (I should write a separate fic on how it all happened I adore the friendship between these two that I could talk about it all day but I GOTTA MOVE ON)

Michael Rotor:  
Michael is a man of support, just like Flip Dover! His way of support, though, mostly consists of buying the other racers products, which is something currently being normalized among them! He usually doesn’t put them into use, but he doesn’t let them go to waste, either! He’ll suggest the product to anyone after he’s tried it himself to make sure it’s good (I like to imagine Michael has a review channel on YouTube or something lol).  
Michael’s really into music! He has a very large and mixed music taste that doesn’t really have a definition. He’s one of those people that’ll say “it’s complicated…” when being asked about their interest and what type they’re into, as it ventures far out into what some would be used to or hasn’t been normalized yet. He’s also a fan of fruit, and TO BE HONEST, who ISN’T?? (if you’re not the biggest fan of fruit then dw you’re still valid :))

Aaron Clocker:  
(A/N: I love his design :>)  
Where do I start with Aaron? He’s very interesting, trust me, but… huh. I don’t have anything on him. I guess Aaron’s found out my secret and knows I’m silently straying the minds of these race cars >:)

Okay so I managed to spit bars at Mr. Clocker on accident but I have some things on him now dw!! It was all for a good cause he’s not (too) hurt!!  
This guy has a VERY keen eye. I know that now! He’ll slam the door on you if he knows where you are when you least expect it. He can come off as disrespectful, but it’s all just tough love, as he’s always trying to look out for his fellow competitors (thus his suspensions about me ahahghvsbhsvdtuylsjn IM SORRy AARON IT’S- I’M DOING SOMETHING WITH THIS).  
He’d be the first to tell you that Tim Treadless’s full name actually speaks for itself. He, in fact, is Timid. He spends a lot of time with Tim, thus resulting in this brother-brother relationship, where Aaron is the overprotective brother and Tim’s the more laid back, easily flustered one. Mr. Clocker’s situation with H.J. Hollis is something to be highly questioned, as it’s obvious that they’re attracted to each other, but whether it's in a friendly manner or not is hard to decide.

Cruz Ramirez:  
HECK YEAH, CRUZ RAMIREZ!! I am WILDIN right now she’s a favorite of mine and my ULTIMATE BIAS lol  
Okay, okay, okay… okay. We know a lot about Cruz, too, but just like everything else, things change overtime. No, Cruz hasn’t changed much at all (keyword being “much”), but a lot of her views have been modified to fit how I could use her in my own works!... I really don’t like saying that!  
First off, and this isn’t talking about changes, Cruz LOVES Lightning McQueen. That’s obvious. The more time they’ve spent together, Cruz has evolved into a daughter figure to Lightning completely by mistake, and she’s very aware. If you had to judge it by the RS residents, her, Lightning, and Mater are like the dream team trio (it rhymes so it’s true)!  
While Cruz is very aware of most things, she can come out as highly dense to other situations. For example, a small portion of the racers are kind of into Cruz, so when they talk to her in a flirty-like manner, she’ll just treat it like a normal conversation and completely spoil what would soon become the dunes/reasons for the approach to begin with. Whether she does that on purpose or not is something for her to know and for them to think about.  
Speaking of which, let me talk about some of her connections among the racers! Cruz is very fond of Ryan Laney’s personality, and how others are just welcomed by his aura, as well as his silly group of friends he allows her to hang out with, and the five of them have grown a very solid relationship since then. Same goes with Cam Spinner and Rich Mixon, as the three of them are a very solid trio as well! There was this one time, though, when my brother was talking to me about characters, he noted that “no cruise is complete without a storm,” and he was at the time talking about Cruz and Jackson Storm’s relationship that had formed between our headcannons of them. While that quote didn’t make so much sense to me at the time, I still agreed to it because there was some truth in it. Casual drives always have to have a downside in them every once in a while, and whether it’s an actual storm or just something bad in general, it could conclude the entire thing. When it comes to Storm and Cruz, however, it makes her stronger and more resistant! For this, she greatly appreciates and admires Storm’s existence in general, and hopes that the two of them can become close friends, and maybe that cruise with a storm could become a nice, relaxing drive in the rain.

George New-Win:  
George is just George. Straight up. Next?  
I'M JUST KIDDING XD  
George New-Win is very focused and optimistic. He believes that a majority of the competitors have a very strong passion for their sport and a very big heart for their fans, but what they need the most is both of those TIMES TWO for each other if they’re to make this and each season a stellar performance for the viewers. While George is very much in the background, his progress and efforts are not to be ignored! Plus, sometimes being in that certain position is a good thing!  
A few things George likes are movies and a good time. He and Chris Roamin’ often times watch a few films together, and as a celebration for the end of a season invite the other racers to a Drive-In theatre just for them! A rewatch of the Incredimobiles doesn’t sound too bad if you're with a bunch of chatty friends, right?

Herb Curbler:  
Herb’s basically the opposite of Geroge New-Win in every way. George is optimistic; Herb is not. George is sure of his fellow racers’ ambitions; Herb is not. Not labeling him as a bad guy, but these are just a few minor notes to specify his views.  
Herb has a BEAUTIFUL smile, just like literally everyone else, but something in his speaks “round boi” to me. He’s aware of this, and has optimism for at least that if nothing else! A few other things he likes are veggies (surprise), sunsets, and Kudos gummies. Thanks, Ed Truncan!

Barry DePedal:  
I hear that Barry is such a good guy! He’s very shy and kind, but takes racing seriously. He’s probably not like me at all and let’s all of his shyness get in the way of what he’s doing. Good for you, Barry!  
Barry is very close to Noah Gocek, and he’d be the one to tell you that he isn’t the nicest guy. He’s not even sure why he hangs around him anymore, and the other racers are constantly begging him to leave Barry alone, but it’s not really working. As a result, something similar to a “Barry protection squad” has been formed lol! I’m not telling you who it consists of, because the answer would involve almost all of the competitors.

Jim Reverick:  
Jim is VERY strong and VERY focused. On the track, it’s almost impossible to pass him unless you start in front of him. While racing is more about speed than strength, Jim is able to modify his strength into being his speed… which never really works. This is your time to pass him!  
If you wanna get to know Jim better, take him out to eat or invite him to hang out! That’s what H.J. Hollis did, and now the two of them are bros! Jim would rather prefer it happen not so soon before or after a race, because his focus vibe on going fast tends to linger for longer than you’d expect!

H.J. Hollis:  
H.J. is your spunky friend with an attitude that radiates different yet positive vibes that anyone would love; similarly like Cam Spinner! While H.J. is unquestionably a cool car, he’s not afraid to play the bad guy every now and then, and he’s VERY good at it. You would almost mistaken him for someone completely different!  
To him, Jim Reverick is like the relative who obviously doesn’t know better but pretends he does, and states his intentions as completely necessary when it comes to his mindset… and large food orders! Speaking of food, H.J. LOVES chicken fries! I do too, dude! He’s so inspiring, isn’t he :)

Richie Gunzit:  
MY BROTHER AND I HAVE THIS FUNNY HEADCANNON THAT GASPRIN IS THE LITERAL WORST PRODUCT A CAR CAN TAKE, BUT I DON’T PLAN ON USING IT IN ANY OF MY WORKS DW SBHKBHFNDLKDNM  
Richie is all about aesthetic. If something looks nice, his eyes will be glued to it for ages as he describes what he likes about each and every detail. He’s a very kind and determined racer overall, yet tends to struggle with that determination off the track, as he tends to also procrastinate a lot (lmao relatable). He’s got quite a lot of work to make up, personally, and if he’s to do it all in a day, he’d get a hood ache!  
Richie and Rich Mixon are NOT the closest of friends. Not because they share the same name, but because of the stigma that Richie received back when the Tank Coat racer was a bit of a bully. Where else do you think that loss of determination came from? While he’s been able to overcome it, and is proud of Rich turning around his behavior, he’ll never forget how he treated him and the other racers, regardless. If it wasn’t for Chase Racelott’s invitations to eat out with him and Paul Conrev, the stigma might’ve been worse <:I

Dan Carcia:  
This guy’s almost as “yum!” as the Gask-its brand itself! While being around Dan is always a treat, don’t spend too much time around him or else he could get stale (I know you love my puns)! By this I mean that he’ll eventually run out of things to do or say to you if you hang out and will start itching for some private time just for him to relax.  
Dan’s racing career is BEAUTiFUL to him. He doesn’t really mind which place he comes in, but always tries his hardest. He’s mostly in it for his sponsor’s fanclub, which mostly consists of small children whose parents bought and fed Gask-its to/for them. He’s basically known as a descendant of the brand, as the latter racer, Rex Revler, is known as like his father figure or something lol

Conrad Camber:  
There’s not a lot to say about Conrad. He doesn’t often socialize with the other racers.... EXCEPT WHEN IT COMES TO SOCIAL MEDIA. Conrad’s appearance on social medias has put interest on the other racers, and since then have been using their platforms as a way to talk about their racing career as well! No, this wouldn’t be the first time they figure out social media, but it kinda just boosted their brains, if that makes sense :)  
(I really don’t have much on Conrad I’ll add something if I ever think of anything :) plus these are just bases. Every character could have a major personality change/change of view throughout certain events, y’know!)

*and Hue never edited him again~*

J.P. Drive:  
J.P. is a fan of the weather. Especially during races! If there's a shower on the radar, it better come while he's on the track, because it adds an extra something for him to compete with! However, that's never really happened..  
J.P. doesn't mind having company, as long as they aren't too talkative. That can kind of put him to sleep (and to be honest, I'm the same way, or at least used to be)! He hangs around his crew cheif at times, playing those crappy but good phone games we're to embarressed to admit actually have potential, or just socializing. The addiction that Chase Racelott and Danny Swervez have to their career is very cheesy to J.P., but overall he's very proud of their dedication to the sport.

Paul Conrev:  
(I really like Paul design he reminds me a lot of Shu Todoroki from Cars 2 :> I ended up mixing up the two at one point!)  
Time to talk about Paul!  
He's got gaming consles at home. PERIOD. He's probably got a demo version of the PS5 or something! That's right, now you feel jealous, huh? >:) Riding his trailer to races, he socializes with the other racers to see where they are and how they're doing, in hopes that they'll be there. If you tell him you're gonna make it on time, and end up late, then he'll be the one to tell all your friends and competitors. Depends on the type of racer you are to decide if that's a good or bad thing lol

Sheldon Shifter:  
Sheldon Shifter Sputter Stop. Try saying that 5-times fast!  
Sheldon asks his fellow racers to call him Shifter, but they always forget. Have you ever seen Sheldon shift? I didn't think so. Sheldon is a very humble guy, so he goes easy on them for it. He's also easily flattered and blushes a lot, too, which I find VERY cute X)  
Sheldon and Flip Dover watch cartoons together sometimes. No, Sheldon's not into them, but Flip could use a bit of company, right? Never on race nights, though. He MUST get his sleep of else he'll fall apart out there. Who wouldn't? (P.S. if you've never fallen asleep after a short night of rest right before an important day, then you don't have skills. You're just super luck and very strong)

Spikey Fillups:  
CAN I JUST SAY THAT HIS SPONSER SOUNDS LIKE A NAME A RAPPER WOULD HAVE  
ALSO, SPIKEY WITH THICK EYELIDS IN OG CONCEPT ARTE??? IS HE CANNON TRANS?????  
Nah that was just a joke lmao :) Spikey has been the light of my life lately, along with these other chalant millennials, so getting to work on him is such a pleasure :>  
Spikey has a Lil' Tourquey Pistons plus he calls... well, Tourquey! He says that her image is printed on his doors, but that's obviously just the mascot. You might be thinking "aww that's cute" but NO. THAT PLUSH IS HUGE. THAT'S AN ANIMAL. SHE CAN CRUSH YOU- AND 3 MORE CARS (that bit was just a joke, too. Tourquey isn't that big but she's got some size and a little bit of weight. Very thick). She's the core of Spikey's career and if anything happens to her he's gonna either kill or quit then kill. I'm not exaggerating from personal experience shut up >:/  
Spikey is very close to Flip Dover and Chris Roamin' (got this idea from my brother). When it's just two out of the three, the question "Where's *insert third car*?" comes out of one of their mouths. It's moreso Spikey and Flip, though, who you usually see together, because Chris is sometimes out with his hauler. But that's alright! Knowing Chris is happy makes the two of them happy as well!

(Two more to write, and that Noah Gocek and Jonas Carvers (AS WELL AS NEWLY NAMED NUMBER 76 WILL RUSCH))


End file.
